The Big Bad Wolf
by MoonOkamiMaka
Summary: "Misaki, Promise me, That you will never go into the woods, Or the wolf will eat you." I still remember my brother saying that, but now I live with this idiot wolf that won't let me leave! Summaries, who need them? Anyways Wolf Usagi! Neko Misaki! Read to find out more! Please? Read? Think of the children. MIGHT BE RATED M LATER CUZ THERE MIGHT BE SOME GORE :D
1. Chapter 1

The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter One!

_"Misaki! Can you promise me something?" Asked the Older Cat._

"_Of course Nii-Chan~!" The young kitten said, wagging his fluffy brown tail "Anything~! I'll promise you anything at all~!" The kitten hugged his older brother mewling happily._

_"You must not ever go into the forest, The wolf will eat you, and I can't handle losing you, I don't want to lose anyone in my family again.." The raven haired man smiled at him sadly, petting his younger brother, both of them just lost there parents. _

_"I-I promise Nii-chan! You can count on me~!" The bouncing kitten smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. "I promise Nii-chan, I promise!" He mewled snuggling into his brothers chest closing his eyes and purring loudly._

I woke up from my nap, and yawned and got up and my brown tail wagging softly. "Waa~ I keep having flashback dreams or something~!" The brunnett yawned and put on his red cloak walking down the wooden stairs, "Nii-Chan~? Are you down here?" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note of the frigde.

-_To my sweet little brother,_

_I went out on a date with Minami, So you will have to make your own dinner, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't say no to her~ She begged and her ears flatten down, and I couldn't say no! I love you Misaki, I want you to eat lunch and then go outside! I love you, Takahiro~_

"Hehe, Nii-Chan your so soft on her* Laughed to myself and then made a sandwich and after I ate it, I walked outside and found my friends, Toudou and Shinbou.

"Hey guys!" I said Smiling and running over to them, "Hey Misaki" Shinbou said calmly, "Hey Takahashi-kun!" Toudou said happily, I been friends with Shinbou since we were kids, I met Toudou a month ago, so we aren't good friends yet, But Shinbou knew him for a good year now.

"Nii-Chan Is on a date with Minami-Chan, _again_" I said sighing. "He goes on a date with her like everyday, Don't they get tired of seeing each others faces?" The grumpy cat Shinbou said. "Aw, Shinbou, They Love each other~! They are like me and my girlfriend!" The dog said wagging his tail happily.

"Hey Losers." Said Sumi and his two idiotic friends Eiichi and Wataru. "What the hell do you want you idiots?" Shinbou said his tail puffing up and he hissed at them. "Whoa whoa~ You damn cat didn't your mommy tell you not to use that language?" Eiichi Said picking him up by the collar of his shirt and growling at him. "Eiichi! Let him go!" I try to run over to help Shinbou, but Sumi grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move, "Takahashi-kun!"Toudou Yelled biting onto Sumi's arm but, It didn't faze him at all, Wataru grabed him and pulled him off. "Hey Dumb cat...Let's go take a walk, huh?"Sumi said smiling evily, dragging me along to the forest, I could hear my friends scream and try to fight them off. "No! Sumi stop! Don't take me into there! I don't wanna get eaten by the wolf!" I screamed tears starting to stream down my face and I kicked around and fought back, But it was useless. "Oh come on Misaki, Don't be a wimp, Like you always are. You need to be gone. Your a killer...Hehe.." He Laughed and dragged me deeper into the woods and threw me on the ground and kicked me in the stomach. "Oof!" I yelped and held my stomach as he ran off laughing.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground but the sun started to set and I got up and I started to cry, "Nii-Chan...I'm sorry, I broke our promise...I'm so sorry..." I said, getting up. "Might as well, Start walking to find away out..." I wiped my tears aways and started walking my ears flatting down and my tail tucked under my legs, Sniffing.

~A few hours later~

"It's so cold..." I said wrapping my red hood around me tighter, the wind was blowing hard and it was a full moon, It had to be atleast midnight, maybe later, and I still can't find my way out. I saw signs they said 'BEWARE WOLF TERRITORY' "DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EATEN' 'STAY OUT' I turned around but, I kept coming back to the signs. "I'm Tired..."I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "I..I can't sleep until I get o-out...of the forest..."I said to myself..."Im hungry too...I wanna eat something...but theres nothing here..." I walked slowly.

"Well, Well, Well...What do we have here? A snack?" He low husky voice said behind me, and I froze...It was the Big Bad Wolf...And he was going to eat me...

A/N: Well? Did you like it? I wanted it to be longer buttt I'll update it tomorow, I promise ^^ I hope you enjoy it I hope you will review~ Bye Bye ~MoonOkami Maka~


	2. Chapter 2

_It was the Big Bad wolf...And he was going to eat me._

I couldn't move, My blood ran cold, I flinched every time I heard and slow, heavy foot, Got closer and closer to me.

"P-please...D-Don't..e-e-eat me..." I managed to choke out. All the color ran out of my face when I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Why not? You look very..._Tasty~_" I purred out, Snaking his arm around my torso. "Such a small frame, But, I'm sure you will taste amazing." He chuckled.

"I-I Don't taste good!" I yelled out as I manage to struggle out of his arms and turned around looking at his, Glowing, Beautiful, Purple eyes. He had a Strong build, A handsome face With shortish Sliver hair. He was tall, Well, Taller than me, But almost everyone was taller than me.

He let out a low chuckle, "So you tasted yourself?" I could manage out a smirk, I couldn't see him very well, Due to it was dark as fuck.

"Y-Yes! I taste awful!" I Yelled out and closed my eyes. "What a naughty boy~." He said lowly, What did he mean by that? Next think I knew I was scooped up bridle style, By no other than the Big Bad Wolf, My red cloak swaying ever so softly in the cold wind. "Well, I guess I'll have to find out myself~" He begin running, Faster than any human could, I clung onto his neck, afraid of falling.

"P-put me down!" I screamed at him closing my eyes, The cold wind hitting my cheeks like cold blades. "No" He answered plainly.

~A WONDERFUL TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A WONDERFUL AUTHOR~

~In the village~

"Where is he?!" Takahiro screamed his face red with furry, His eyes welled up with tears, "Where Is my little brother, Sumi?!" Takahiro grabbed Sumi by the collar, "I-I don't know!" He yelled back flinching away, The police men had to pry Takahiro off his, "Sir! Please calm down!" Police Man #1 Said, "Why?! Why should I?! He Know where my little brother is! And he wont say a fucking word! Him and His dumb friends! Tell me where he is!" Takahiro screamed out. "Taka, Honey, Please calm down, yelling at him wont make him tell you." Minami said in a calm soothing voice. "B-But!" Takahiro started to say. "No buts! Now go get some water to calm you down." Minami said crossing her arms. "F-Fine..." Takahiro walked out.

"U-Um ?"A Neko with stormy eyes and a dog with blonde hair walk in. Sumi and his friends face went pale when they saw them.

"Oh, Shinbou-San, Toudou-San, Whats up?" Minami said looking at him smiling softly. "Sumi dragged Misaki into the forest where The Big Bad wolf lives." Shinbou said calmly, But his eyes where sad, Like a child who can't find his mother. "W-what...?" Minami said, Clearly in shock.

There was a loud wail. Toudou Couldn't keep it in anymore "We weren't doing anything..And..and Sumi and his Idiot f-friends came over and started f-fighting us, And s-sumi took him and d-dragged him into the forest, Me and S-shinbou tried..everything to stop h-him, but w-we couldn't...I'm Sorry!" Toudou cried out and falling to his knees. "S-sumi...Did what...To my..little brother...?" Takahiro stood in the door frame, with a cup of water in his hand. The room went cold. Takahiro, Looked scary, He never looked this angry and scary, No one has ever seen him this scary. It was terrifying. "...I'm pretty sure Sumi just pissed himself..." Shinbou said.

~Lets go see what Misaki and Usagi are up too~

He put me in a room, It had toys, **EVERYWHERE**, It was freaking me out, He also had teddy bears everywhere, There was one sitting on the bed, Just, Staring, Like he was re-thinking his whole entire life, But other than that it was pretty cute, I couldn't help but touch it, It was soft and fluffy, I got onto the bed and curled up to to the bear, hugging my red robe tighter to me, I pulled up the blankets up to me closer and closed my eyes, It was dumb to sleep in the Wolfs house, But I was so tired, after walking around in the forest for god know how long I just wanted to sleep in a nice, Warm, Bed. I begin falling asleep, Little did I know there was a certain wolf watching me.

**A/N: Oh~ Little Misaki, So sweet and naive~ I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH~!EEBFDJBJDbjdfkbvkdbv. So, Uh, Anyways, I know in the last chapter I said I was going to update it the next day but...I had to get my grades up and Take my Final exams, Sooo I was kinda busy, Thats Way I made this chapter so long(Or atleast tried to) I tried to drag it on as much as I could, Sorry...I suck dont I? Anyway Im on summer vacation now, So I should be updating more often~ Sooo Yaaaayayyyy~ Bye Bye I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~!**

**~MoonOkami Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you see this, ''~'' That means that its switching settings, If you see this, "-" That means that its charaters P.O.V. Change. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to write as much as I can, So ENJOOOYYYY~! ...I'm hungry...**

.o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o.

'Such a cute neko. Oh, how I want to _eat_ him up.' The sliver haired wolf thought as he sat on the end of the bed, Watching the green-Eyed Cat, Sleeping soundly next to his beloved bear, Suzuki-san.(A/N: Sorry if thats not the bears name, Like I can never remember how to spell it XD) The cat was curled up to her, his lithe arms wrapped around her neck, breathing ever so softly, his pink tinted lips opened slightly, his brown hair curled up and messy.

'No, no, I must gain his trust, then I shall eat him, I wouldn't want him to be scared his first time, No, no, I want him to enjoy it.' The wolf slowly and gentle, Scooped the small kitten up in his arms, cradling him up to his chest, Rubbing his big chocolate ears, Scratching them, causing the boy to purr happily, his tail swaying with happiness.

"How cute." The purple eyed man said softly, causing the boy in his arms to stir. "Mmmnn...?"He mumbled softly, moving around in his arms. The wolf mentally slapped himself him the face for waking the child up. The kittens green eyes fluttered open, and he yawned.

"...Nii...chann...?" The sleepy kitten said softly, his face buried into his chest. "Hmph, I'm not you brother little kitten. Don't tell me, you forgot yesterday?" The wolfs low husky voice woke the kitten up. The cat bolted out of the mans arms faster then he could blink. "W-why am I here?! Where did you bring me?! A-are you going to eat me?!" The kitten body was shaking like a leaf in the wind, his green eyes wide with fear, his tail puffed up and his ears flat down on his head.

The wolf didn't say a word as he walked over to the trembling boy, which each step the wolf took, the cat took a step back, this process went on until the cat's back hit the wall, the man put his hands next to his body preventing escape, the wolf moved his face towards his ears. "Whats your name?" The wolf whispered into his ear, blowing into his ear, causing him to shiver. "M-Misaki...T-Takahashi..." The boy whispered trembling, "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person, My name is Usami Akihiko. Nice to meet you, Little Red Riding Hood." He chuckled, holding the piece of red fabric in his hands.

**A/N: Hi...Did you like it? I hope you did, IM GOING TO MAKE THEM K-I-S-S IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR! KYAAA~ So prepare yourselfs my ducklings, Please favorite and review, please tell me any spelling mistakes or grammer errors! I would want to fix it so yah...**

**GOODBYE MY LOVELY DUCKLINGS!**


End file.
